numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Seventeen (character)
Seventeen, or 17, is a Numberblock made of 17 blocks. he is voiced by David Holt. Appearance 17 has dark purple eyes and lips. he has 10 white blocks with red borders and 7 rainbow blocks. he also has some paint splats on him which he uses for his art palette. Personality Seventeen is a painter who paints Seventeen of everything. he also knows the fact that another purpose of drawing is it to become later a masterpiece. Fanmade Design Descriptions Gabe Sotillo's original design of Seventeen is yellow with purple eyes, lips, and limbs. She has two eyelashes on each eye. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's original design of Seventeen is magenta with blue-purple gradient limbs and she has one turquoise heptagon glasses eye. 's design of Seventeen is yellow-orange. He has pentagon shaped eyes and is almost always asleep. ALARM BOB OMB's design of Seventeen is black with a face of ":D". MDZ’s design of Seventeen is cyan with 2 octagon eyes. Alistair’s Seventeen is a air guitar player named Max. 's design of Seventeen consists of odd-looking blocks which also includes 7 blocks tall of 10 and another 3 at the side. Also includes 7's body on the right which is 7 blocks tall. 's design of Seventeen is female, white, red and purple, has indigo limbs. Her talents are singing and voice acting. 's design for Seventeen features a Ten block arranged in a step formation, and an all-violet seven block in a 'snake' formation above the steps. She has pink eyes, mouth and limbs with long eyelashes. Relationship Three Seventeen and Three seem to have a good relationship but it's probably the first time Numberblocks which aren't alter-egos hate each other; Three hates Seventeen at first, due to how much times she gets used and abused. Later through out the episode she starts suffering from insanity. Trivia * 's design of 17 is his favourite design so far. * It was confirmed on Twitter that 17 is male. * While some Numberblocks were based off of other things (like 8 being based off of octopuses/the infinity sign which is commonly used for heroes, 6 being off of a dice and 12 being based on arrays), 17 is instead based off of painting rather than being a ninja/haiku maker, which some people expected. This is because ninjas are frowned upon in the UK, and the fact that Seven is rainbow-coloured. Gallery What the hay 17.PNG|Seventeen separating into Seven and Ten Fanmade Designs Seventeen_jaylimbs.png| 's 1st Seventeen unnamed-2 copy.png| 's 2nd Seventeen Screenshot 20180529-174941.jpg|Gabe Sotillo's Seventeen Seventeen.png| 's Seventeen Poe etree.png| ’s Seventeen’s alter-ego, Poe Etree 4C94E682-41A8-44EA-B069-AC72041EC532.png|MDZ’s 1st Seventeen DCE1B820-3857-4396-B574-48434C19DD8B.png|MDZ’s 2nd Seventeen A48DBA68-E4C4-4D46-902C-672E1E11BE15.jpeg| ’s Seventeen CEF16A60-074F-414B-84DE-002D07FEFBAC.png| 's 1st Seventeen C1F6E9B0-C112-477C-B0B5-59D9C92231FA.png| 's 2nd Seventeen Screen Shot 2019-02-06 at 6.56.04 AM.png| 's Seventeen Безымянный29.png| 's Seventeen NoibatYayya's17.png| 's Seventeen 25C0619E-1F2A-4295-BE2D-FDA169C19921.png| 's Seventeen F69C80B5-3A69-4E6F-9A20-E096886533EB.png| 's Seventeen Seventeen_by_Stikbot1992.jpg| 's Seventeen My new 17.png| 's 2nd Seventeen AHT 17.png| 's Seventeen 17pbs.JPG| 's Seventeen My design for Numberblock 17.jpg| 's Seventeen My Numberblock 17.png| 's Seventeen Collage 2019-05-04 11_02_27.jpg| 's Seventeen Collage 2019-05-05 09_05_27.jpg|"neetneveS" by This Is Seventeen.png| 's Seventeen bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.png| 's Seventeen ....png| 's Seventeen F0743F5B-10F3-4D43-AC8F-F428FFA52CEC.png| ’s Seventeen Block 17.png| ’s Seventeen 17.png| 's Seventeen 17wbt.png|"Official 17" by Seventeen-(Rayman901) (Fanmade).png| 's Seventeen Seventeen-(Rayman901) (Fanmade).png| 's Seventeen Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Unlucky Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 17 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks voiced by David holt Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:Males Category:Male Category:Philippine Numberblocks Category:Horrible numberblocks